Swapped Bodies and Perverted Minds
by OuiSexSi
Summary: Rukia and Renji swap gigais to play a little joke on Ichigo, but Renji suddenly gets other ideas and decides to play a joke of his own on Rukia. What happens when his curiosity gets the best of him, and that joke goes further than planned?


**Author's Note:** This is actually more of a short, crack-fic based on a little skit I saw at the end of one of the episodes. It was never meant to be published and I wrote it up in a hurry, I'm also definitely NOT a professional, but I hope it's worth while anyway. If I had a beta(which I don't because I'm not planning on publishing much on here) then I would have asked them to help me out. The first part of the story actually IS the skit, but the next part...well, you'll probably be able to tell which I wrote, and which I only described. I tried to make the characters as IC as possible considering the circumstances. Anyway...enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything below!

* * *

It was a normal day in Urahara's shop, with Ichigo reading a magazine at the little coffee table, when he suddenly heard Renji's voice from behind.

"Ichigo!"

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to look behind him, and seeing Rukia. A slightly confused and shocked expression crossed his face, as he said,

"Huh?"

Then another voice, this time Rukia's and from the other side, yet still behind him, said,

"Ichigo!"

He turned the other way and his expression became more confused as he asked,

"Uh…Renji?"

Both Rukia and Renji had smiles on their faces, good-natured, but as though they were sharing some great joke.

"Wrong! I'm Rukia!" Renji, or who seemed to be Renji, said to Ichigo, while pointing to his own face.

"We swapped Gigai!" Rukia, or rather Renji inside of Rukia's body told Ichigo, a big smile on the gigai's face.

Rukia, who was in Renji's gigai, gloated with a big, proud smile,

"We had you completely fooled!"

Ichigo by this point had a slightly annoyed look, and a little bit confused look. His expression displayed that he didn't have time for this nonsense.

"What's with you two?" he asked, slightly irritated.

But before they got the chance to answer, another voice chimed in, this time Orihime's.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Everyone looked towards where the unexpected voice came from, on the other side of the table, in front of Ichigo, all of them making a small

"Huh?" sound.

Ishida, Orhime, and Chad were standing there, in that order, from left to right. Ishida pointed to himself with a smile and questioned Ichigo,

"Now then, can you tell which one of us is which?"

Ishida and Orihime each had a seemingly challenging smile, but Chad was his usual self.

"Umm…" Ichigo said, beginning to point between them as though observing, before pausing suddenly as he came to a realization. This time a vein pulsed slightly at his temple, and his expression became very annoyed as he said,

"You guys aren't even gigai!"

All of them, apart from Ichigo, and Chad of course, laughed. Then Renji's voice suddenly piped in, muffled,

"Ah! So that's what these look like!"

Everyone turned to see Rukia's gigai looking down her own shirt with an expression of interest. Renji, or Rukia in Renji's gigai, suddenly got a very scary look on its face. The Renji gigai reached up, and moved to hit the Rukia gigai over the head. Renji saw just in time, and dodged Rukia's blow, before darting into the other room and locking the door. Rukia, still in Renji's gigai, banged on the door.

"Oi, you pervert! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Wow! Who knew being a girl could be so-" the voice was cut off with a moan in what sounded like Renji's voice, "…amazing."

The Renji gigai's face got extremely red, heating up all the way. Rukia was about to bust down the door when there was another moan.

"Stop that! I'm going to kill you when I get to you, Renji! Do you hear me?" Rukia, still in Renji's gigai, yelled while pounding on the door. The only reply was another moan.

…Inside of the other room…

The Rukia gigai grinned mischievously while making the fake groaning sounds, but suddenly a spark of curiosity hit Renji. He wondered two things.

What did Rukia look like naked?

What was it like to a girl to be pleasured?

Maybe he should stop the acting and find out.

He reached his hand down under Rukia's dress, then paused for a moment, and gulped. Was she a virgin? Did he even know how to do this? She'd probably kill him later just for thinking he did, might as well try it while he had the chance.

…Outside of the room…

The groans and moans suddenly stopped. Rukia frowned, becoming thoughtful, which caused Ichigo's eyes to widen and him to back up a little.

"Rukia, don't do that, it's unnatural!"

"What?" Rukia looked up at him, a confused and slightly weirded out expression coming across Renji's gigai's face. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's better."

Rukia turned back to the door, deciding maybe force was best, but she couldn't use much power while in Renji's gigai. She took out a Chappy and popped a soul candy into Renji's gigai's mouth, successfully separating her soul from the gigai. Putting both hands together, she faced the door and yelled,

"Sokatsu-" but stopped when she realized everyone was crowded around. If she opened the door now, everyone would see Renji there, in her gigai, doing things to itself. Her face started turning a very bright shade of red, and she was debating what to do when another sound of pleasure came from inside, but this time it sounded different, more real, perhaps.

Turning away from the door abruptly, she stomped away, deciding the only thing to do for now, to avoid complete embarrassment, was wait Renji out and let him have his fun. Even though it was an exact copy of her body, it wasn't REALLY her body…right? Maybe it'd be best not to think about it.

…Inside of the room…

Renji had just reached down and barely touched Rukia's through her panties when he'd moaned for real. He stopped after that for a moment, still doubtful. It felt pretty good, but he was naturally a guy, so this was also kind of weird. Weird verse pleasure…pleasure wins. With a small, satisfied smile on the Rukia gigai's lips, Renji unrolled one of the beds in the corner and lay down on it. He reached his hand down again, and this time gently slipped it into Rukia's panties.

He felt like such a perve.

But damn, this felt good!

Her fingers slowly played at the labia, the pointer and index teasing the sensitive skins, before working their way inside a little more and feeling around. Her finger touched something, causing a small jolt from her body, and Renji to suck in a breath. He tested it out again. There! That one little action sent a tingling sensation all the way down Rukia's gigai's spine, right to her toes.

Renji reached down a little further, and pushed her finger inside, feeling around a little. She was all wet! He smirked softly to himself, thinking, 'Someone gets turned on rather easily, right, Rukia?'

He pushed one of her fingers into herself. It was so tight! Briefly he wondered how it would feel around his-

Renji cut that thought off before it could get any further. He realized it hurt a bit, and grinned. She really was a virgin! Then again it was a gigai…but he doubted it mattered, since they were always manufactured to be exactly the same.

Her fingers traveled back up to her little nub, and he flicked it, this time prepared for the tingling sensation, and managing to keep still. He circled her finger around it, her legs automatically spreading more.

Her eyes closed, Renji groaned, and then decided to use a different tactic. The others would probably decide to bust in on him sooner or later, and he was having fun.

He moved her middle finger inside the labia, and began moving them back and forth, her middle finger went one way, on one side of the nub, while her index finger went the opposite way, on the other side, and so on. He did this for a little while, but soon began wanting more. Her left hand moved up to underneath her dress, then underneath the small, black, plain bra under the dress, where he pinched and twisted at her nipple. It was already semi-hard when her fingers reached it, but soon became completely hard from the twisting and tugging. He reached over with her hand to do the same to the other one, while speeding up the movement of her fingers below. It was nearly there, he could sense it. He'd been doing this for a few minutes now, but because this was probably the first time, Renji guessed it wouldn't take long for her gigai to reach climax.

He sped up the movements even more, rolling her fingers around the clit, and groaned again, this time loudly. He'd tried not to before, because it sort of ruined the moment. Her fingers sped up to about as fast as they could go, until finally, with one last spine-tingling shudder, her body caved, and she somehow became more wet than before.

Renji lay there, panting slightly, and closed his eyes, completely relaxed. Somehow, he, or rather, Rukia's body, was suddenly extremely sleepy, and a nap seemed like a fantastic idea.

* * *

So...what did you think? Pretty whack, right? Anyway, I showed a friend this, and she had somewhat of a...very strange and perverted idea of an add-on to this short fic. I've been toying with writing it, but I don't want to give out any spoilers in case I do decide to write it, what do you guys think, should I go for it? Your opinions do matter to me so please, message or leave a review! Or both!


End file.
